deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Films gezien
Filmlog. Films Actie * Commando (1985) - Heerlijke overdreven jaren tachtig actiefilm. Aan het einde stapelen de lijken zich letterlijk op. * Live and let Die (1973) - De eerste Bondfilm met Roger Moore. Niet de beste uit de reeks. Live and let Die kijkt wel lekker weg, en zit vol met zeldzame personages. Horror * Blair Witch Project The, (1999) - Ik kan mij de hype rond deze film nog goed herinneren. Het is een leuke sfeervolle film, die ik steeds weer kijk. * Blair Witch Project 2: Book of Shadows The, (2000) - Begint redelijk, maar wordt al snel een rommelige warboel. Een van een slechtste vervolgen op een hitfilm die ik ken. * Unknown (2000) - Lijkt veel op Blair Witch Project. Maar dat is toeval, aangezien de regisseur al bezig was voordat Blair Witch uitkwam. Voor een appel en een ei gemaakte film. Nier heel spannend. Desondanks zorgt vooral het decor van het verbrandde bos voor de nodige sfeer. Superhelden * Avengers The, (2012) - Uitstekende film. Het is te hopen dat het vervolg ook zo goed is. * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) - Slechte film. Ik heb mij van begin tot einde lopen ergeren. Slecht verhaal en acteerwerk, ook van goede acteurs. Enkel de effecten waren best goed. * Phanthom The, (1996) - Superheldenfilm in de nasleep van de eerste Batmanfilms. Jammer genoeg is dit een prutswerk geworden. Er had met een goed script veel meer in gezeten. * Rocketeer The, (1991) - Een niet heel opvallende film uit de begin jaren 90. Vrijwel onbekend tegenwoordig. Alsnog is The Rocketeer best leuk om eens te kijken. Fantasy Oorlog Science Fiction * Highlander (1986) - Hoort bij mijn favoriete films. * Highlander II (1991) - Een film met enkele fraaie stunts, maar ook met een prutsverhaal. Het geheel maakt een rommelige en afgeraffelde indruk. Er bestaat tegenwoordig gelukkig een verbeterde versie met nieuw materiaal. Deze versie is een echte verbetering en maakt de film nog redelijk. Animatie * Dragonball Z 3: The Tree of Might (1990) - Niet onaardig. De film is goed getekend en heeft leuke gevechten. Net als de meeste andere films is ook deze niet in de serie te plaatsen en staat er los van. * Highlander: The Search fot Vengeance (2007) - Met een animatiefilm kunnen de makers alle kanten uit. En hoeven ze zich gelukkig niet aan een krap buget te houden. De figuren en dan vooral de schurk zijn uitstekend. Jammer genoeg is het verhaal iets minder. Het is gewoon wat simpel. Er had meer in gezeten. Desondanks is de film een aanrader. Wierd stuff * Death Bed: The Bed that Eats (1977) - Deze bizarre cultfilm kwam pas ergens in de jaren 2000 uit. Het is werkelijk een hele rare, maar ook leuke film om eens te kijken. * Manos; The Hands of Fate (1966) - Staat bekend als één van de allerslechtste films aller tijden. Woorden kunnen Manos moeilijk omschrijven, behalve dan dat het een erg slechte, maar ook vreemde film is. Ikzelf vond hem best te kijken. Sleaze, sex en exploitation